Butterfly Kisses
by CrimeSceneDna
Summary: Seeley Booth never expected this but one thing he's sure of is that she was sent here from heaven and she's Daddy's Little Girl.
1. Chapter 1

"_There's two things I know for sure she was sent here from heaven and she's Daddy's little girl." _A strong voice sings out as he tucks his little girl up in bed.

Seeley Booth never in a million years expected to be sitting on a hardwood floor, singing his heart out to a little girl especially not his own little girl. Over the years he'd accepted the fact that he was getting older, he was still alone and had already be gifted with an amazing son and as Parker's 10th birthday had long been and gone he knew he'd never be a father again. Well he thought he knew, he also thought he'd never get married to the woman his heart ached for but again he was wrong.

He plays nervously with his wedding band before leaning over and giving his princess a kiss goodnight. He sits back down and waits for her to fall asleep, he never imagined doing this either. Every night he waits till she's asleep before leaving, only to run back in thirty minutes later when he thinks he hears her cry out. She never does, she's always fast asleep.

A photo across the room attracts his attention and he moves to pick it up off the dusty shelf.

"I really must give this house some attention." He mutters to himself as he draws the photo to his chest.

_**There's two things I know for sure**_

_**She was sent here from heaven and she's Daddy's little girl**_

_**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night**_

_**She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes**_

_**And I thank God for all of the joy in my life**_

_**Oh, but most of all for..**_

His eyes are closed tight and his heart is beating at an unimaginable pace, he always thought that it could never beat this fast again. Not after everything was said and done, his heart was going to beat slowly from now on, just like it was struggling to beat but the love of his baby girl was bringing him through.

"_Will you marry me?"_

_He was balanced on one knee in the middle of the most expensive restaurant in town. Everybody with money and those who managed to scrape enough up for the one night proposed here and that kind of took the secret away from it all. If a guy said to his girlfriend "Honey I've booked a table at The Pearl tonight." then they knew tonight was going to be the best night of their lives but they also knew the element of surprise, which of course was the real tear jerker. Booth was lucky in the fact that his girl had no idea why people went to the pearl and even when another guy proposed right next to them she was still totally oblivious. _

_The look on her face was priceless when he produced an exquisite diamond ring, so much so he would have laughed if he hadn't of been so nervous. She was quiet for a long time but he saw a glimpse of a small tear threatening to run down her face, for those minutes that little tear was all that gave him hope. All the diners sat at near by tables were watching them, several guys were debating whether she was going to turn him down or not and the women had tears in their own eyes knowing that no one could possibly say "No" at the Pearl, even if they wanted to._

_Her eyes had met his and her hand reached out to stroke the hand placed on her knee. She had composed herself perfectly and found the words to calm his heart._

"_Yes."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Yes Seeley Booth, I will marry you."_

_He'd sighed a sigh of relief and utter contentment and in one moment he realized he'd been wrong about what the rest of his life had in store for him._

"_Fantastic. You had me worried there for a second."_

_She'd smiled, the smile that she only had for him and those moments of waiting were long forgotten. _

"_I was in shock, the words wouldn't come out. I had no idea you were going to ask."_

_He'd laughed, he'd laughed so hard that everyone in the restaurant had their eyes on their table and even the waiters and waitresses were looking over. _

"_What's so funny?"_

"_You know every single other woman in this room knows exactly why she's here tonight."_

"_That is not a logical thing to say. How can every woman in this room know that her partner is going to propose? I'd say at most 2 had it figured out."_

_Booth laughed again and he didn't care how many people were staring at him, he had his life sorted and every single word coming from her mouth made him fall in love even more. _

"_Babe The Pearl has a reputation, everyone comes here to propose that's why I brought you here. The best thing of all is I knew no matter how many guys fell to their knees before me tonight I 'd have one up on them all because I'd be the only guy with a gal who'd be totally oblivious."_

_This time she'd laughed too._

"_Then I'm glad of my anti-social stance and that being totally oblivious really worked for you."_

"_I love you more than anything in this world. You are my everything."_

"_Logically speaking that's not something that one would consider to be true beings a Father's love is unbeatable, you may love me but not as much as you love your son."_

"_It's a figure of speech baby, just a figure of speech."_

He wipes the tears from his eyes, convinced that they were caused by the remembrance of a happy memory and nothing else. They'd been many sad moments in his life and he still can't understand why the happy moments always make him cry more than the sad ones.

He looks to his daughter, her brown curls are sprawled across the pillow and her little eyes are closed tight. He lifts her covers up slightly and places another gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to leave the room. As he closes the door he takes one last look at his pride and joy and smiles knowing that she's always gonna be Daddy's little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bones or Booth or even Parker or anything worth owning really except from their daughter's character.**

* * *

"Dear Lord, thank you for every day, all the toys, the food and mostly for butterflies."

Seeley laughs at his daughter words.

"Daddy you didn't say prayer."

"Dear lord, thank you for every new day you give me, for every moment with my beautiful baby girl but mostly for butterflies."

This time it's the little girl's turn to laugh.

"Daddy loves butterflies too." She beams at the fact her Dad has just admitted to loving butterflies.

"Indeed he does but not as much as he loves butterfly kisses."

He tickles his little girl, placing butterfly kisses all over her forehead, rosy cheeks and her lips. Her laugh echoes around the room and Seeley laughs in between his attack of kisses.

"Daddy stopppp…" She manages between giggles, her brown curls bouncing at the side of her face.

"You don't like Daddy's butterfly kisses?"

"Your face is tickly." She giggles loudly as he places another kiss on her cheek.

"I guess Daddy needs a shave huh?"

She reaches her small hand up and strokes her Daddy's chin.

"Mommy wouldn't like that, she loves your tickly bits."

"I'll leave it a few days then. A few days aren't going to hurt are they?!"

The little girl looks lovingly into her Father's eyes, hanging on every word he says. He could tell her the sky is green and she'd believe him, even though looking out the window would in fact prove it is blue.

"Ok then little one it's time for bed."

He picks up the little girl and places her under the covers before showering her in the butterfly kisses he loves so much. She leans forward and plants a big kiss on his lips before laying back down. Her tired eyes flutter closed and he smiles, content with the moment.

"I love you Daddy."

Seeley stops in the doorway, looking back towards the bed.

"But not as much as butterflies."

_**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer**_

_**Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair**_

_**"Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride**_

_**I know the cake looks funny Daddy but I sure tried"**_

_**Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right**_

_**To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night**_

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

Seeley looks up from the kitchen sink to see his daughter running in with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Chelsea, sweetie what's wrong?"

"All the flowers are gone."

"What? If that dog has been digging up my garden, I swear…."

"No Daddy all the flowers are gone from my hair."

She points to her curls and Seeley smiles, internally thankful that the dog he never wanted hadn't destroyed his garden. Years ago he'd never seen himself having a dog or even giving in to getting one. He'd constantly told Parker that he could not and would not get him a dog for his birthday but there was something about the look on that little girl's face as she pleaded with him. The simple fact is that Chelsea Angela Booth has him wrapped around her little finger and of course it hadn't helped that his wife had sided with their beautiful baby girl.

"Well Daddy can fix that for you."

"Not with those hands, you'll get all bubbles in my hair."

"Right, of course. Silly Daddy."

Chelsea giggles and runs outside as Seeley washes his hands off and heads into the garden. Their chocolate Labrador runs up to greet him, he still hasn't managed to teach him not to jump up.

"Get down. Down Butterfly, that's a good boy."

Of course after being convinced, no pressured into getting a dog he was less than impressed at the suggestion of calling him Butterfly. Well it wasn't a suggestion, it was more of a "Daddy, Mommy and I have decided to call him Butterfly." He would have quite honestly been more comfortable with calling him rover or even princess because Butterfly is not and never will be a dogs name.

_Walking the dog in the park had caused him many embarrassing moments. Luckily for him Parker did not share the enthusiasm of the girls in their life for calling him Butterfly and he was equally embarrassed that one day in the park._

_Butterfly had seen another chocolate lab across the other side of the park which had lead to a high speed chase. Seeley and Parker had run with everything they had to catch up with the dog and when they finally did they were totally breathless._

"_Hey butterfly…." Seeley had managed to get out._

_He was rewarded by a slap from the young woman who was trying to get her own dog back on the lead and away from the man in front of her with his lame chat up lines. Parker was hysterical as he tried to tell her the truth._

"_Butterfly is the dog's name." He'd choked out through his laughter._

_After some convincing the woman apologized and quickly left feeling embarrassed for slapping a total stranger in front of his child. Seeley and Parker were left to head back home and subsequently refused to ever take "that stupid dog" to the park again. _

"Daddy!"

His daughter's voice brings him quickly back to present day.

"Sorry baby, bring Daddy those flowers."

He places the white daisies into her brown curls and watches her dance around the garden, her little white dress flowing in the wind and Butterfly yapping and running around her legs. He smiles and slips back inside to finish the dishes that had been pilling up for days. As he washes the dishes, keeping an eye on Chelsea and Butterfly from the window he realizes he got off lightly in having to get a dog.

"_Mommy! Daddy! I saw a pony today. Can I have a pet one?"_

"_I'm not sure Daddy really wants another pet sweetie."_

" _Too right Daddy doesn't want another pet."_

_Luckily it was several months before Chelsea's desire to have a pony of her own resurfaced itself and Seeley was sure he was fighting a losing battle. Coming to a riding school was not on his list of things to do before he was forty but his wife had more than easily persuaded him after promising it would be worth his while and of course looking into his daughter's eyes he knew if he didn't agree he would break her heart. He stood at the side of the track, standing proudly behind his wife with his arms wrapped around her waist both were watching their daughter with joy. _

"_Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride."_

_Booth had protested to his wife that as much as he loved his daughter he did not want to walk alongside a pony called dewdrop, which of course in his mind was almost as stupid as the name Butterfly. She'd given him that look and pushed him towards the track, he'd dragged his feet in the dusty ground to prove his point but as soon as Chelsea smiled her amazing smile, his heart melted and he walked that stupidly named pony around the track with pride. _

And as he washes up a mixing bowl he laughs to himself at the birthday surprise he got the year before and is extremely grateful for everything he has in his life.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday my Daddy, Happy birthday to you."_

_Booth raised an eyebrow as his wife and daughter carried a cake over to him, complete with thirty-five candles. As the cake was put down in front of him he felt his wife nudge him in the side, this was a cue to pretend it looked perfect. He stared at the mess in front of him and cringed at the thought of having to actually taste it. The sponge was definitely burnt and the icing had evidently been put on when the cake was still hot as it had melted and was running off from the cake onto the plate below. _

"_Blow out the candles!"_

_He took a deep breath and blew out the candles, only managing half of them the first time causing his wife to chuckle and wink at him. With another deep breath he blew out the remaining candles and smiled at his daughter who had climbed onto one of the dinning room chairs and was resting her head on her hands with her elbows resting on the table. _

"_I know the cake looks funny Daddy but I sure tried"_

"_I don't doubt that honey. It looks delicious."_

_Chelsea screws up her face and looks seriously at her Father._

"_You don't need to pretend Daddy….Mommy said it's the thought that counts."_

" _No it really looks yummy. I can't wait to try it."_

_He turned to his wife and stuck out his tongue._

"_Get us a knife babe, I can't wait to try some of this amazing cake my princess made for me."_

"_I don't really think I fit the bill of a princess."_

"_I was talking about Chelsea." _

_He slowly cut the smallest piece of cake possible and braced himself for faking a good response. He lifted the cake to his lips and took a tiny bite, hid the reaction his face actually wanted to make perfectly and turned to the little girl. Her eyes were focused on him and she was praying that he'd like it._

"_Mmmm this is the best cake I've ever tasted."_

"_Really Daddy, do you like it?"_

"_I love it"_

_Chelsea jumped up, totally unable to contain her excitement and did a little victory dance on the chair. Parker walked into the room, he grabbed the slice of cake from his Dad's hand and took a huge bite before almost choking and spluttering the remnants onto the table._

"_Ugh that is disgusting."_

"_No it isn't Daddy lovessssssss it." The little girl whined. _

"_He must have lied, cause that is seriously gross."_

_Tears welled up in the little girl's eyes instantly breaking her big brother's heart. He'd run to her, wrapped his arms around her waist before picking her up and twirling her around in the air. She was soon laughing and kissing her brother's cheek, there was no doubting that she adored him and he adored her. As they ran into the garden Booth wrapped his arms around his wife and whispered…._

"_How do you feel about having another one just like them?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3, again I don't own Bones, Booth, Parker or any other character from the show but I do own Chelsea's character. **

**I thought I'd mention that I'm sorry that there are a lot of flashbacks but it needed to be that way to make this story work. I promise there will be less flashbacks later on in this story. **

**The next few chapters will certainly answer some questions. **

**I'm not completely happy with this chapter but despite my best efforts I can't change it any more. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, I appreciate them. **

* * *

"Booth."

"Booth?"

"Please talk to me."

She was feeling deflated and exhausted at the effort she was having to make with her husband recently, she'd understand if it had been some major accident but it hadn't. Chelsea was fine and was totally unaffected by the whole incident. Temperance knelt down on the floor in front of her husband who was perched on the end of their daughter's bed, he had tears in his eyes as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

"Seeley…you need to move on from this. Chels wasn't hurt."

"But she could have been. We are not perfect, far from it. I've made a million mistakes in my life and I could never forgive myself if something happened to her because of that."

"This had nothing to do with us not being perfect. This is life and sometimes bad things happen, you know that. It's logical that once in every person's life they will be in an accident."

"I thought you said this wasn't an accident, that nothing happened!"

She sighed and looked to the floor, she was sure she was fighting a losing battle and she couldn't help but be slightly annoyed with her husband of seven years.

"Technically it wasn't, no one was hurt. We shouldn't worry over little things in life because one day there will be a time when we really need to worry."

"Well that's fantastic, you've made me feel a hundred times better."

He leant over, kissed his little girl's forehead gently before getting up, pushing past his wife and heading to the kitchen for a drink.

He swirled the glass of whiskey and took a large sip, wincing at the pain between his eyes. He was pissed at the whole damn world including his wife who in normal Bones fashion did not understand the simple things in life. It wasn't her fault and he knows it, she'd not had a good childhood and although she was a good Mother to their daughter and his son there were still elements missing.

"_Daddy are you coming out to play??"_

_Booth pulled his lips away from his wife's and stuck his head around the door to see his son and daughter chasing each other along the sidewalk, he smiled at them still blown away by how well they got on with each other._

"_In a second baby."_

_He'd quickly got back to his assault on his wife's lips and neck. He loved the moments when himself and Temperance got some alone time and most of all he loved her kisses. Things were getting pretty heated and neither of them seemed to remember that they were supposed to be outside playing. They lived in a pleasant neighborhood, lots of children played outside on a regular basis and it was perfectly safe. Booth's hand was finding it's way past the waistband of Brennan's jeans when he heard his son scream,_

"_LOSER!!"_

"_Watch where you're going next time pal, you could have hurt my sister."_

_Seeley had darted from the house closely followed by Temperance to find a teenager on a push bike and Parker protectively enclosing his sister in his arms. Temperance sighed with relief and turned to walk back inside but her husband was furious._

"_What the hell happened?"_

"_That boy nearly rode into Chels!"_

_The teenager looked terrified of the well built man striding across the grass towards him and he pushed down on his pedals with everything he had. Seeley was quick and grabbed hold of the boy, pulling him off of the bike and towards him._

"_If I ever see you anywhere near my children again, you'll have me to deal with ok?"_

"_Y…e….s."_

"_SEELEY! That's enough, put him down right now. He's only a child."_

_Realization set in and Booth let go of the boy like he'd just been burnt, he apologized and even offered to repaint the push bike that was a little damaged from it's fall to the ground. The boy was too scared to accept, he quickly ran to his bike and pedaled off down the road with all his might._

_Brennan was quick to pick Chelsea up and take Parker by the hand and lead them back inside. Seconds later she was standing on the porch burning holes into her husband's back._

"_You need to think about what you've just done. Did you really think Chelsea seeing the man she adores beating up a teenager was going to help the situation?"_

"_No…I…. I wasn't thinking."_

"_No you weren't. I'm disappointed in you Booth."_

_She'd turned and gone back into the house leaving him to sit on the porch with his head in his hands and contemplate the previous five minutes. He was sure at the time that it was a good thing to do, he was protecting his little girl but he hadn't stopped to think how his actions could have hurt her and that's what scared him the most._

_He'd sat on the porch the rest of the day unable to face his family, he watched children running by, laughing and smiling and enjoying life and realized that his actions could impact Chelsea for the rest of her life. Ending up on her bed and arguing with his wife were not the plan but somehow he'd found himself there. _

_Storming out of the room and drinking a quarter of a bottle of whiskey weren't planned either, it just kind of happened and as he made his way upstairs he vowed to make everything right again. _

"_Tempe? Are you still awake?" He almost whispered not wanting to wake her if she was in fact asleep._

"_Ok I guess you don't want to talk to me right now but I'm sorry."_

_He stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed, wrapping his arms around his wife and resting his head on her shoulder, normally her hands would meet his but not tonight. He sighed gently and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry." before closing his eyes and falling asleep. _

_**Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right**_

_**To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night**_

Seeley wakes up with a start, sitting up he rubs his eyes and looks to the empty bed beside him. This was not something he ever wanted to get used to. He sighs and lays back down just as Chelsea comes running into the room and jumps onto him, giving him the biggest hug ever. She did this every morning and he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Morning Sweetie."

"Morning Daddy."

She wriggles both under his arm and the covers, pulling them back up slightly to fight off the cold. She snuggles into his body and closes her eyes ready to fall back asleep. Booth strokes her hair gently.

"I love you Daddy."

"And Daddy loves you too."

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we get another dog?"

"I don't think so honey, one dog is enough."

"But Daaaaaddd I really want another one."

"And Daddy wants a new truck, who is gonna buy him one?"

Chelsea gets up and jumps off the bed, running off into the hallway and into her room. Booth can hear things being thrown around and wonders what she is up. He is just about to get up and investigate when the noise stops.

"Chelsea?" Booth shouts after his daughter.

"Coming Daddy."

Chelsea comes running back into the room with something tucked under her arm.

"What you got there?"

"My monies."

"Your monies?"

"I'm gonna buy Daddy a new truck."

"Sweetie I don't think you have enough for a truck."

"Oh….do I have enough for a puppy?"

Booth laughs and scoops his daughter up in his arms, giving her a quick kiss.

"I don't think so princess."

"What can we buy then?"

"Hmmm." He scratches his chin for effect, causing a giggle from his daughter.

"We could buy you a new dress."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Well how about some candy or a new Barbie doll?"

"No."

"Some treats for Butterfly?"

"No, he has lots of treats and toys Daddy."

"Ah Daddy has an idea. How about we buy something for Auntie Angela?"

"No."

"No?" Booth sighs.

"How about something for Mommy?"

He closes his eyes and looks to the ceiling. Trying to think of the perfect thing to say and the right thing to suggest buying. He feels Chelsea snuggling against him and looks back down to his daughter.

"How about that bracelet we saw last week?"

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That's us sorted then."

"Will we have any monies left?"

Booth counts the money in his daughter's hands.

"I think Daddy might have to add some more."

"Oooh I wanted to buy something more."

"What's that sweetie?"

" A miracle."

"A miracle?" Booth looks confused and picks his daughter up and turns her to face him.

"I heard you ask in your prayer Daddy. You asked for a miracle. I dunno what one of those is Daddy but can we buy one?"

Booth nearly chokes on his tears as he looks into his daughters bright blue eyes. He closes his own and tries to compose himself. His daughter's strength is something that ceases to amaze him every day and in this moment he wishes he could be as strong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this one is a little short but I struggled a bit with this chapter :(**

* * *

"Come on Kiddo up you get, we've got to get going."

"But Dad I don't feel too good."

"Parker don't try pulling a fast one on me. I can not miss work today."

"But Dad."

"No buts."

A little head peeks round the door and giggles.

"Parky's faking, Parky's faking!!"

"Chelsea Angela Booth!!"

"Uh-Oh." She pulls the best innocent face she can.

Booth smiles at his daughter knowing he can't be mad at her for too long. He wants to be mad at her but her innocent little face denies him of that feeling. So he decides to be a little more understanding towards Parker as he knows the situation is hard for him and the last thing he wants is to treat his two children differently. Of course because of their age and sex he has to treat them differently in some ways but he loves them equally, is equally proud of them and hopes that they will never think differently.

"Come on lets get you dressed and Parker I'd appreciate it if you were dressed by the time we're ready, ok bud?"

"Ok."

"If you don't feel better once you're at school all you've gotta do is give my cell a call and I'll come get you. I know it's difficult buddy but it will be better in time and everything's going to be okay."

"I know."

"Good kid." He ruffles his son's hair and follows his skipping daughter from the room.

A traffic jam was not what Booth wanted, not today of all days. He had to get Parker off to school and himself accompanied by Chelsea into work on time for an important meeting. He looks in the review mirror to see Parker engrossed in a comic and then to his baby girl in the seat next to him, her head resting against the seatbelt, her eyes closed tight and her thumb placed neatly in her mouth. He smiles and remembers the first time he had to take her to work with him.

"_**Daddy take me with you.""I promise I'll be good."**_

"_Next time sweetie, I promise."_

"_**Daddy, this is next time."**_

"_Right, this is next time." He sighed._

"_**And momma said I could."**_

"_And Momma said you could."_

"_Uh-Huh."_

"_Come on then, let's go to work."_

"_Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!" _

_Booth laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm and relished in the fact that when she started work her attitude would not be the same. He walked into the kitchen and gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek, silently cross with her promise to their daughter. He lifted his daughter up into the truck and buckled her in, the little girl was still beaming, so much so Seeley was sure that she'd explode. _

"_Daddy?"_

"_What's up kiddo?"_

"_I'm hungry."_

"_You're hungry? You just had breakfast."_

"_But I'm still hungry Daaaaddddyyyy."_

"_Well when we get to work, we'll find something for you."_

"_But I want ice cream."_

"_Chels it is far to early for ice cream!"_

"_Momma says it's never too early for ice cream."_

"_Right, Momma says…"_

"_Pleeeeaaaasssseeeee."_

"_No Chelsea. Daddy is holding his ground for once."_

_He didn't get a reply and turning to look beside him, he saw his baby's face screwed up and tears pouring down her red cheeks. He rolled his eyes knowing that today Daddy wouldn't be holding his ground. _

_**Sitting in the front seat riding down town**_

_**An ice cream cone I'd rap him around**_

_**My little fingerTighter then my baby curls**_

_**You can make a tear go a long long way **_

_**When you're daddy's little girl**_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

"Huh?" Booth replies to the sound of his son's voice.

"Isn't that your cell?"

_Ring Ring_

"Yes, good spot Bud."

"Booth."

"What??"

"When did this happen?"

"I can't miss work today."

"I know but that's life."

"Look give Angela our love and we'll try pop in later."

"No, don't….hang up on me." He sighs into nothingness.

"What's wrong Dad?" Parker yells from the backseat.

"Looks like your little cousin is on their way."

"Cool. Does this mean I get the day off school?" He says a little too enthusiastically for his Father's liking.

"No it does not, you'll go to school as normal. We'll go see them later."

"Awww but Dad."

"Awww but Daaaadddyyyyy." Chelsea whines.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I'm awake now." She smiles.

"I see that cheeky. You begged Daddy to come to work with him and now you want to go to the hospital?"

"Yup."

"Awww man you've broken Daddy's heart." He pulls the best sad face he can.

Chelsea leans forward and rummages through her Barbie rucksack, throwing most things over the floor until she finds what she's looking for.

"Daddy lean over."

"Daddy can't, he's driving."

"But we've stopped."

"Ok but be quick."

Booth leans over and Chelsea pulls his shirt aside and slaps a plaster onto his chest, looking more than proud with herself she looks him in the eye and says…

"There ya go Daddy, I mended your broken heart."

Booth smiles at his daughter's good will gesture.

"I wish it was that simple baby….I wish it was that simple."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I decided to post chapter 5 quite soon after chapter 4 to explain a few things. **

**I'm now off to hide. I'm sorry if some issues in this chapter upset some readers however I felt I wanted to deal with certain emotions and this was the only way. **

**This chapter doesn't explain everything so I will try to post chapter 6 asap to explain more. **

* * *

"I've got more cheerios than you." Chelsea sticks out her tongue at her older brother.

"No you don't. I've got more because I'm older and I'm a BOY!!"

"Boys are stupid."

"No girls are stupid." Parker splutters through a mouthful of cheerios and milk.

"That's 'sgusting!"

"Disgusting is the word."

"Daaaaddddyyyy, Parker is being mean."

"Was not."

Booth runs his hand through his messy hair, that is long overdue a cut and walks over to the dining room table.

"Behave please. My head is pounding."

"Dad, you aren't going like that are you?"

"What do you mean? You're not going like that are you?"

"You look….."

"Like that man who lives at the train station." Chelsea finishes.

Parker laughs spitting a mouthful of milk and cheerios across the table and Chelsea giggles, dribbling milk down her dress in the process. Booth's eyes widen and every part of him wants to smash his head against the wall. He knew that today would be a difficult day but he wasn't banking on it being this difficult.

"Stand up." He says pulling Chelsea up on the chair.

"Just look at your dress. What are we going to do now huh?"

"Sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to. It was Parker's fault."

"No it wasn't!" Parker protests.

"What would Mommy say? This is her favorite dress."

Chelsea starts to cry and tries to get down from the chair. Seeley's heart breaks and he lowers his voice.

"Don't cry baby, Daddy's gonna fix it."

"How?" She sniffles and wipes her nose using her arm.

"Magic. Come on lets get it off, we've still got time."

Booth helps Chelsea out of the dress and throws it into the washer, praying that it will finish in time. He could easily dress her in another outfit but he knows that Temperance wants their daughter to look smart and to wear her favorite dress and he had to admit that she did look even more beautiful in this dress than any other.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten them dressed before breakfast." he mutters to himself.

He walks to the sink to wash up the dishes from breakfast when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and cringes. His hair is far too long and ruffled, his face is in desperate need of some attention and his shirt definitely needs ironing.

"The kids are right, I look like a damn hobo!"

He quickly pulls off his shirt and pulls the ironing board out from the cupboard, causing several items to crash to the floor. He steps over them to get the iron and lays his shirt out over the board.

"How the hell do I do this again?"

He shakes his head, he used to be good at it. He ironed all his own shirts and suits but after getting married he had a wife who insisted she'd do it all for him and recently he just couldn't find the energy to do it himself. He never could iron properly when he had something on his mind.

He remembers back to his wife laughing at his lame attempt at ironing a shirt for work.

"_Seeley, do you want me to do it?"_

"_Nope, I've got everything covered."_

"_You've been ironing that one shirt for the last thirty minutes."_

"_Maybe I just want it to be perfect."_

_She'd laughed causing him to look up at her. She was leant against the kitchen side with one hand resting on her expanding waistline and the other cradling a cup of coffee. She raised an eyebrow at him and made it more than obvious that she was checking out his abs._

"_See something you like?"_

"_No all I see is my husband making a complete idiot of himself."_

"_Fine you do it."_

_He stepped away allowing her to take his place and finish ironing the shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, caressing her bump gently._

"_Seeley I can't do this if you can't keep your hands to yourself."_

"_Maybe I don't want my shirt ironed." He kissed her neck gently._

"_If that were true then you wouldn't have been ironing it for the last half hour."_

"_I was just enjoying you checking me out."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Uh-huh indeed." He smiled into her neck and showered her with butterfly kisses, still caressing her stomach._

"_Babe you've done the buttons up wrong."_

"_Damn." He started undoing his buttons with shaky hands._

"_Here let me." She took hold of his hands and pulled them away to get to the buttons._

"_You're shaking? What's wrong with you today?"_

"_Nothing baby, I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure?" She asked doing up the last button on his shirt. _

"_I just don't want to go to work today. I want to spend the day with you and Chelsea."_

_He sighed loudly._

"_I don't want to be without my girls today."_

"_You big softie. We'll be fine, we always are."_

"_But something doesn't feel right about today."_

"_Seeley you're being silly, it's just another day."_

"_Right, it is just another day." He told himself as he got into his car and headed to work. _

The cold water refreshes his face and he studies the face looking back at him. The reflection certainly looks like him again but something isn't quite right. He gels down his hair to tame it a little and brushes his teeth for the fifth time. Adjusting his suit and tie he smiles slightly.

"Well this is going to have to do."

"Oooh Daddy you look pretty."

"Pretty? Daddies do not look pretty, they look handsome."

Chelsea frowns at her Dad and he's not entirely sure that she understands this new word.

"Parker Daddy looks pretty."

Parker laughs as he climbs into the car.

"How do I look Chels?"

"Handsome!"

"Woah. Daddy looks pretty but Parker looks handsome? That's not fair!"

"Don't be a baby Daddy."

Booth pouts causing the little girl to erupt into a fit of giggles.

The church is already packed with Angela and Jack's relatives and friends when they arrive. Booth quickly hurries the children into the second row, Chelsea climbs into his lap and starts playing with the order of service cards. He sighs and smiles at Jack who is standing at the alter. The music starts and the whole church turns around to watch Angela walking up the isle with two of her three children in tow.

"Daddy I don't like this music, why didn't they have teletubbies?" Chelsea whispers.

"Shhh baby." He tries not to laugh at his daughter's innocence.

Booth looks to his side and sees his wife smiling back at him, he leans over just wanting to feel her skin on his lips.

"Daddy?"

"Daddy, why aren't you listening?"

"Daddy I need to use the bathroom."

The moment is lost and he shakes his head before looking to his daughter.

"Can you not hold it for five more minutes?"

"No, I really really really really really need to go to the bathroom right now."

"Come on then."

Booth picks her up, resting her little body on his hip he squeezes past the other guests in the row apologizing on his way. He sits on the side next to the wash basins waiting for Chelsea to finish. He rocks his legs back and forward allowing them to hit and bounce back off the side.

"Daddy."

"Yes sweetie?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking."

The answer seems to satisfy the little girl as she comes running out of the cubicle. Booth jumps down from the side and lifts her up so she can wash her hands. He watches her pulling faces at him in the mirror and cant stop a little tear running down his cheek.

"What's wrong Daddy?"

"Nothing's wrong baby."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because you are so beautiful, you look more and more like Mommy every day."

"Momma says I look like you."

"Right, Momma says….."

As Booth walks outside the church he almost walks straight into Angela. He lets Chelsea down to go play with Angela's eldest two children and Parker.

"Hey Ang, I'm sorry we missed the vows. Somebody insisted they needed to use the bathroom."

"That's ok Booth."

She reaches her hand up and gently strokes his cheek.

"How are you doing? And I mean honestly."

"Every time I think I'm getting there, something happens to make me remember how life used to be. I knew today would be difficult but I never realized it would be this hard."

"It's hard for me too. I never imagined I'd be getting married, let alone be getting married to someone from work and already having three children by him and without having my best friend by my side."

"I still see her Angela. She was sitting next to me back there in the church, she was lying next to me in bed last night. She's still here. I'm fighting so hard to see Joshua too but he's not there, no matter how hard I try, he's gone Ang."

He allows the tears to fall freely and Angela brings him into a hug, rubbing his back gently while trying to fight her own tears.

"Do you think that's a sign?"

"What do you mean?"

"That I can still see her and not Josh. You know he's buried just over there, he's really gone but Tempe she's not gone, I still see her Ang. I still see her."

"Seeley you know what the doctor said, she isn't going to wake up. I spent months praying she would, that's why I cancelled the wedding the first time but then I accepted the fact that she isn't coming back and she wouldn't want us to live in the past waiting. We need to let go."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I think it's time Seeley. It's time to say goodbye."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Seeley Booth sits upright in bed, sweat pouring from his forehead. He feels like he can't breathe. He relaxes as he feels his little girl wrap her arms around him and whisper in his ear…

"It's ok Daddy, I'm here."

_**Oh, with all that I've done wrong, **_

_**I must have done something right**_

_**To deserve a hug every morning **_

_**and butterfly kisses at night**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait, this chapter was difficult. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Hey Baby. How are you today?"

Seeley Booth walks into the Intensive Care Unit and smiles at his wife. He takes the chair to the left of her bed and gently strokes her arm. Four months ago he'd left the house with an uneasy feeling, most days he'd happily leave the house knowing that the sooner he went to work the sooner he could get home to his family. He wasn't sure what it was about that day maybe it was leaving his four year old daughter and very pregnant wife behind or maybe it was the cold breeze that woke him up that morning. It could have been anything, all he knew was that there was something not right about that day.

Looking back he knows he had no real reason to be worried and that should help him with the guilt but it doesn't because that day a killer who felt Brennan was getting too close to finding him broke into the house and put five bullets in her. By some miracle Chelsea was asleep upstairs. Duncan, the guy who fired the shots didn't realize she was home and the little girl didn't wake up until she was pulled from her bed by a frantic neighbor.

Booth holds his wife's hand and allows his tears to fall.

A neighbor had heard the shots and run to the rescue, earning herself a flesh wound for her heroics. Unfortunately their unborn child had taken most of the bullets.

"_Booth." He half grunted into the phone._

"_Booth it's Angela." Her voice sounded hysterical._

"_Angela what's wrong?"_

"_It's Brennan, there's been an accident."_

"_What? What do you mean accident?" His voice was shaking and tears were already falling from his dark eyes._

"_She's been shot, they've taken her to the hospital. I'm there now."_

"_Is this some kind of joke?" He managed to choke out._

"_I wish it was Booth, I wish it was."_

"_Chelsea?" _

_His eyes were closed tight, praying that his little girl wasn't hurt too. He'd never thought he could love someone this much, he loved his wife with all his heart and soul but he remembered back to Tempe's words when he proposed "a Father's love is unbeatable." and she was right a Father's love is unbeatable._

"_She's fine, she slept right through it. She's here with me."_

"_Can you put her on? I need to hear her voice."_

"_Booth there isn't time you need to hurry, they don't think she's going to make it."_

"_Nooooooooo. No! Don't say that." _

_He'd thrown his cell onto the seat next to him and broken several traffic laws trying to get to the hospital. _

_He'd sat stroking his wife's hand as the doctors had checked for the baby's heartbeat, they hadn't found one. His heart broke into a million pieces at the thought of losing his wife and his child and despite his little girl crying out for him, he couldn't even look at her. _

"_Mr Booth?"_

_Booth looked up with tears in his eyes._

"_We need to get your wife into theatre." _

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_We'll remove as many bullets as we can and stop the bleeding."_

"_What about my baby?"_

"_We'll deliver the baby at the same time. We'll bring them to you if you wish."_

_Booth had fallen to the floor as they wheeled Bones off to theatre. Angela found him in the fetal position on the floor forty minutes later, they'd sat on the floor crying in each other's arms until a doctor had walked in carrying a little bundle. The doctor had handed him the bundle and taken a step towards the door._

"_Doctor?"_

"_Yes Mr Booth."_

"_How's my wife?"_

"_She's still in surgery, we'll know more soon."_

"_What did we have?"_

"_A boy."_

"_Thank you." Booth cried as the doctor left them to grieve. _

"_Hey, Joshua. I'm so sorry buddy, Daddy failed you, I've failed all of you."_

"_Booth."_

"_No Angela, I should have been there to protect them."_

_His tears fall onto the baby's cold skin._

"_You know, we lay in bed last night choosing names for this little one. We'd argued about it for months and we couldn't agree but last night we had a revelation. We finally decided."_

_Booth smiled through his tears, Angela forced a smile back and stroked his arm._

"_We decided on Joshua Jack. What do you think?"_

"_It's beautiful." _

_Angela look down at the baby, subconsciously moving her hand to her own baby bump. _

"_Oh God Ang, I'm sorry, I……I forgot."_

"_It's ok. I just wish things could have been different. We were so excited to be pregnant at the same time, it was amazing. I never thought she'd have kids let alone be excited about being pregnant but she was."_

_The silence was deafening as Booth cradled the baby boy in his arms. Even when he thought he'd got no more tears left to cry, even more fell. His heart was breaking a million times over and this was something he never wanted to feel. Suddenly the images of all the people he'd killed in his job as a sniper rushed through his head and he thought of their families crying over their dead bodies._

"_This is pay back."_

"_Seeley don't be silly."_

"_That's exactly what Tempe said to me this morning when I wanted to stay home. Seeley don't be silly, we'll be ok, we always are and look what happened to her."_

"Angela and Jack finally got married yesterday. She looked beautiful, not as beautiful as you did though. No one could beat that. You remember how I cried when I saw you, I was hysterical, granted not as hysterical as I was when Chelsea was born. Do you remember Tempe? Do you remember how happy we were?"

"You're probably fed up of hearing this but I'm sorry for leaving you that day, I knew something wasn't right and still I went to work. I'll never forgive myself for that and it doesn't matter how many people tell me that it wasn't my fault, in my mind it always will be. Please fight this, I know you're holding on, I can't lose you too."

A nurse walks in, giving him a sympathetic smile. She checks Brennan's stats and makes some notes on a clipboard before leaving the room. Booth continues to stroke his wife's arm, hoping for a miracle.

"You know Chelsea said the funniest thing a few weeks ago, well it wasn't funny but…God I'm blabbering like a little child. I'm sorry, I just don't know how to be strong without you. I know that sounds totally stupid because before we got together I got by okay, I lived my life and I was happy. Now I can't even breathe without you and I see you everywhere, you're laying beside me in bed every night but when I go to touch you, you're gone. Can't you stay a little longer? I find myself asking you that every night and I feel like I'm going crazy, like my mind is playing tricks on me or that I'm actually asleep."

He sighs and looks out of the window, the rain is pounding at the cloudy glass threatening to break through and engulf him in the sadness and sorrow that the rain can possess.

"I used to love the rain."

Looking back at Brennan he clasps her hand in his.

"Anyway Chelsea said she wanted to buy me a miracle, it's funny how a four year old picks up on so much. I wish I could protect her from all of this but the simple fact is that I can't. She's got you a present, she's dying to give it to you….I wasn't sure it was such a good idea, I don't want her to remember you like this but she's stubborn just like her mother."

He smiles through his tears.

" So I've given in and well they're both waiting in the car with Angela. The kids miss you like crazy, Chelsea mentions you in every other sentence and she's got this saying, whenever she wants me to do something she says 'But Momma says..' it gets me every time. Parker's been quiet but I know he misses you just as much as Chelsea does, he thinks of you as his Mom. I can see his heart breaking, I had to tell him about Joshua. I mean Chels she's too young to understand but Parker, he's fourteen years old and he knew before I'd even got the words out. I hope we can get through this together…as a family. I guess I should shut up and go bring them in huh?."

He leans over and kisses her forehead.

"I won't be long, I promise. Don't you go anywhere."

--

"Dad why don't you go with Angela and get a coffee or something?"

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me."

"We're trying to get rid of you both actually. We want to be alone with Mom for a bit. Please Dad, just for a few minutes. I can't say what I wanna say with an audience."

Booth smiles at his son's maturity and reluctantly follows Angela from the room in search of a very strong coffee. Parker lifts his little sister onto the bed and watches her snuggle into their Mom's side before taking the Chair his Dad had occupied moments before.

"Can we give Mommy her present now Parky?"

"Yeah, do you want to?"

He pushes a small box towards his sister's arms.

"You do it, I'm too little."

"Okay." He opens the box slowly and pulls out a gold bracelet.

"We got you a present. I hope you like it."

" I guess I should help you right?"

Parker gently lifts Brennan's arm and puts the bracelet around her wrist. He does up the clasp and makes sure it is sitting perfectly before placing her hand back down onto the

hospital sheets.

"It's got Mom engraved underneath, I hope that's okay."

"Why isn't Mommy answering?"

"She's sleeping."

"Why?"

"She's just tired Chels, you can still talk to her. She can hear you."

"She must be very very very tired, she's been sleeping a long time."

"It won't be for much longer, I promise."

" Is she dreaming?"

"You bet and do you know what she's dreaming of?"

"No."

"I'll tell you a secret, can you keep a secret?"

"Yep yep yep!!"

"She's dreaming of you, of me, of Dad. She's dreaming of us all together in the park, at the swimming pool, of that time we went on holiday and stayed in that groovy cabin. Do you remember it was so cold that we all snuggled under that big blanket and watched the snow falling outside?"

Chelsea shakes her head.

"You were only little but we had the best time. Mom needs to dream those things to remind her of the reasons to wake up and once she's finished dreaming we can have her back."

"Will she come home? Daddy is sad without Mommy, I want him to be happy like before."

"You bet she'll be coming home."

"Can we have balloons and cake? Can weeeeee?"

"We sure can."

He smiles at his little sister and she smiles back. They sit in silence for several minutes while he tries to decide what he wants to say, Chelsea eventually falls asleep and Parker seizes the moment.

"I know you're not my real Mom but it doesn't matter, I love you like you are. I'm not saying I don't love my real Mom cause I do but just so you know I love you just as much. My friends would be picking on me like mad if they could hear me saying this, it's not the cool thing to say is it?! Please wake up, I don't think Dad is going to survive without you. We miss you and I guess we need you more than we ever realized."

"I think we should go, Dad will be worrying."

He wipes the tears from his eyes and leans over to kiss her cheek before picking up his sister and leaving the room. He stops just short of the coffee shop and looks through the small window. He sees his Dad's and Angela's tears and knows that unless Brennan wakes up, life as they know it is over and never coming back. He holds his sister close, swallows his tears, he doesn't want his Dad to think that he isn't strong enough to fight this and heads towards the table praying for a miracle.

_**All the precious time**_

_**Like the wind, the years go by.**_

_**Precious butterfly.**_

_**Spread your wings and fly.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7, it's not the best but I tried. Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Seeley Booth watches his daughter snuggled under her mother's arm and smiles slightly. He'd always told himself that he wouldn't keep bringing his children into this environment but deep down he's hoping that their presence will stir something inside of his wife and bring her home once again.

"Momma have you finished dreaming yet?" Chelsea whispers into her Mother's ear.

"What are you whispering about?"

"It's a secret."

"A secret?"

"You bet."

Seeley laughs and shakes his head not knowing if his daughter copying her older brother's words is a good thing or not. He watches Parker fighting back tears and instantly hates himself for bringing them back into this environment. He hadn't wanted to but the look in their eyes and the pleading in their voices had been too much for him to handle. All he wanted was his family back together and for now this was the only way it could happen.

"Does Daddy get to know this secret?"

"Nope."

"Awww that's not fair. Daddy always shares with you."

"Next time Daddy."

Before Booth can answer a Doctor enters the room and asks to speak to him in private. He sighs and agrees to stand just outside the door so he has a perfect view of his children.

"Momma you need to wake up now." Chelsea mutters while tapping her Mother's arm.

"Chelsea stop it. She isn't going to wake up just because you ask her."

"She might."

"She won't, she can't until her body is ready."

"Maybe she's ready."

"I wish she was Chels but we need to be patient."

Chelsea turns away from her brother and slips her tiny hand into her Mother's, she squeezes it gently like she'd seen her Father do earlier in the day.

"Parker!"

"What?"

"Momma's hand moved."

"Don't be silly."

"It moved." Chelsea almost shouts.

"It didn't move!" Parker answers loudly.

Booth runs back into the room after hearing his children's raised voices. The doctor follows closely behind.

"What the hell is going on? This is a hospital, didn't we ever teach you guys manners?! Apologize to the doctor right now."

"Mr Booth…"

"No Doctor, they will apologize. I won't stand for this behavior."

"Sorry…." Parker mutters, not meaning a word of it.

"….But Chelsea is making things up."

"Am not!"

"What do you mean she's making things up?" Booth asks angrily.

"Momma's hand moved!"

Seeley sighs loudly and looks towards his daughter's tear stained eyes.

"Chelsea, Momma didn't move her hand. I know you think that she did, I've thought that so many times but it's never actually happened. Sometimes sweetie when you want something to happen so bad then you imagine that it does, your mind plays tricks on you."

"But she held my hand." Chelsea cries.

"Baby…"

"Dad! Dad! Chelsea's right, I saw her move. Just then, her fingers they moved." Parker yells enthusiastically as he jumps up from his chair.

"Parker…."

Booth turns to look towards his wife's hand and stops unable to complete his sentence. He sees her fingers moving slightly and rushes to her side."

"Tempe it's Seeley can you hear me babe?"

"Mr Booth, it is very common in patient's who have had a fall, or have suffered head trauma as a result of something else for this kind of movement to happen."

"What?" Booth says only half listening, too wrapped up in watching his wife move.

"There may be a bleed in her brain that is causing her muscles to spasm. The movements are very likely to be due to muscle spasm and unfortunately not because she is waking up. She's been in a coma a long time now Mr Booth, you know the chances."

"Shut the hell up about chances. Life is about chance, it was chance that I met her, chance that we have three beautiful children, chance that we lost our third and it's chance that she's laying in this bed right now. There's still a chance she's going to wake up and I'm holding onto that chance because it's all we have." Tears are streaming down his face.

"So please take your muscle spasms and leave us alone."

The doctor leaves, having been a doctor for more than twenty years he is more than used to people lashing out in times of need and clutching to hope that simply doesn't exist. Although every part of him wants to be wrong he believes in science and he knows that only a miracle can save her now.

Booth suddenly becomes aware of his daughter's gentle sobs, he picks her up and cradles her in his arms. Sitting in the chair, with her curled up in his lap he begins to sing…

" _**There's two things I know for sure**_

_**She was sent here from heaven **_

_**and she's Daddy's little girl**_

_**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night**_

_**She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes**_

_**And I thank God for all of the joy in my life**_

_**Oh, but most of all for..**_

_**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer**_

_**Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair**_

_**"Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride**_

_**I know the cake looks funny Daddy but I sure tried**_

_**"Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right**_

_**To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night."**_

He kisses his daughter's brown curls and closes his eyes.

"Dear Lord, I ask of you one thing. I'll never ask for anything more. Please just bring her home…."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if this gets too technical but I wanted it to be realistic and it's kinda my field so I couldn't help the medical terms slipping in.**

**Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

"Doctor Kay, I wanted to apologize for my outburst yesterday. I lost it and I'm sorry. My wife tells me all the time that I need to learn to control my temper when something happens to my family. I've not quite managed to master that one yet."

"It's ok Mr Booth, there is no need to apologize. These are very trusting times."

"I'd like to know more. About her chances, about why she hasn't woken up. Anything you can tell me. I wasn't ready to hear it before but I am now."

"As you already know a coma is a deep state of unconsciousness, during which your wife is not able to react to her environment. Someone in a coma cannot consciously respond to stimulation that is why yesterday I put the movement down to muscle spasms, however we did do a brain scan last night and found no bleeding."

"So you're saying she could have been trying to wake up?"

"I'm saying that the movement was not for the reasons we suspected and we have been monitoring her closely over night and there has been no change. Your wife is not simply asleep Mr Booth, her brain wave activity is very different from that for a person who is simply asleep. A coma usually does not last for more than a few weeks and many people recover their full physical and mental functioning when they emerge from a coma. However she has been in a coma for almost sixteen weeks now and usually the longer they are in a coma then the less they recover."

The doctor takes a deep breath.

"I must warn you if she were to wake up, she may only recover basic bodily functions. However she may just be taking longer to recover than others, there have been cases where people have woken up after being in a coma for more than ten years and have eventually remembered their families and regained normality. These cases are very rare and I am not here to give you false hope."

"I understand that. Did the scan show anything else? What about the swelling has it changed any?"

"The swelling has appeared to reduce since her last scan but like I said before I do not wish to get your hopes up. If she does not wake up soon, she may never wake up. The movement may be a good sign, as the swelling in her brain reduces, the blood flow to her brain will start returning to normal or at least to a faster pace than it has been at since the accident. As the blood flow increases her body should be able to start responding and eventually this could cause her to wake from the coma. I suggest that if this is the case then the next few days are going to be very important."

"Do you expect there to be some brain damage?"

"I'm afraid to say that I would."

"And what would be the consequences of that?"

"The brain is a very complex organ and to predict the extent of brain damage without testing would be ludicrous. However I can give you some indication to what may occur depending on which part of the brain is affected. The human brain is made up of three basic parts: the cerebrum, the cerebellum, and the brainstem. The cerebrum controls mental and sensory functions such as intelligence, memory, emotions, vision etc. Thus damage to this area can cause permanent or temporary problems with these functions. The cerebellum is essential in coordination, posture and balance and the brainstem is responsible for controlling bodily functions such as breathing, blood pressure and if you like, the state of being awake. As you know from previous testing her brain does show some activity but I'm unable to say to what extent."

"So in Temperance's case it is likely that her brainstem is damaged?"

"It could be any part of her brain, the coma state is most likely due to the reduced blood flow."

"Thank you for your time Doctor, I should get back to my wife."

"You're welcome Mr Booth…"

"Please call me Seeley."

"If you have any more questions please feel free to come find me. Also if you need a nurse to watch your children at any time, I'm sure we could find someone to accommodate that."

"That's very kind of you but I've left them with their Auntie today. This environment isn't good for them. Thank you once again Dr Kay."

Booth walks back into the hospital room and sits down on the chair, placing his head in his heads. His head is pounding, trying to process all the information from the doctor. He had to admit that he didn't fully understand all of it and that he doesn't know how to cope with her waking up. Although he wants nothing more than for her to wake up the doctor's words haunt him. He knows Temperance would be devastated if she could no longer do the job she loves or be the person she used to be.

"Seeley?"

"Huh?" He almost jumps having not realized Angela has entered the room.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a headache that's all. I talked to the doctor earlier, there's so much that could go wrong Ang, even if she wakes up she may not be the person we know anymore. What will we do then? How will we cope?"

"We'll cope. We'll all help. Parker and Chelsea can come and stay with us for a while if that's what we need to do. Anything to help."

"Where are the children?" Booth asks quietly.

"Parker mentioned that she moved yesterday. I had to come and see what was going on. I've left the children at home with Jack."

" They said it was muscle spasms but a scan showed that the swelling in her brain is going down so she could be trying to wake up."

"Well that's a good thing right?"

"Of course but what if she doesn't remember us Ang? What if she doesn't remember she has a daughter? How the hell am I going to tell her that she was pregnant and that the baby died and that it's my fault? What if she doesn't want me anymore?"

"Seeley. None of this was your fault. Isn't it better to just wait and see what she remembers when she wakes up rather than getting yourself into a state over everything. Sweetie I hate seeing you do this to yourself."

Angela walks to her friend's side and takes her hand.

"She looks so peaceful."

"Yeah, just like she's sleeping."

"Wait a minute, where's her breathing tube?"

"They removed it and replaced it with a tube in her neck, it's called a trache.. Something or other. It's more comfortable and if she wakes up it means she'll be able to talk."

"I feel so bad that I haven't been here more often."

"We can't spend every moment with her, I wish we could but we both have children to think about. She wouldn't want us to sit here all the time."

"But I feel like I'm betraying her.."

Angela can't hold back her tears any longer, Booth quickly gets up from his chair and pulls her into a hug. She rests her head on his chest and allows the tears to fall, he rubs her back gently and softly speaks words of comfort.

"You fancy a coffee? My treat."

Angela pulls away from him and nods her head. Booth leaves the room almost happy to be escaping the difficult situation he is in. Angela looks out the window and sighs.

"Hey sweetie you remember all the plans we had for my wedding? Everything fell apart without you, I mean it was lovely and everything but it wasn't the same without you. I hate myself for getting married without you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday. When you wake up Jack and I thought we could renew our vows. We could do everything we planned to do, it'll be perfect."

She gently wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Oh sweetie please wake up, he's falling apart. That strong FBI agent that everyone admires is fading away, he's totally broken without you. He's even forgot how to iron again."

Angela manages a small laugh and looks back towards her friend.

"Bren? Sweetie can you hear me?"

"Oh God."

Angela runs from the room almost bumping into a doctor in the corridor. She spots Booth in the distance.

"BOOTHHHHHHHHH."

"HER EYES ARE OPEN. BRENNAN'S OPENED HER EYES."

Booth drops the coffees he is holding and runs at full speed down the corridor and into the hospital room, several doctors follow him in after hearing the commotion. Angela stands by the bed in shock.

"Tempe? Do you remember me?" Booth asks his wife excitedly.

She blinks her eyes but doesn't answer. The doctors busily check her stats and make notes.

"Babe? Please say something." he almost pleads.

"She's likely to be confused and she may not speak for a couple of days. We need to talk to her and see how responsive she is and carry out a few tests. It may be easier if you wait outside for a bit. You must understand that this amount of people will be overwhelming for her."

"I can't leave her, please we'll just stand over there."

The doctor nods in agreement.

"Tempe, I love you. Please remember that." He kisses her hand gently.

As Angela and Booth step away, Brennan's eyes flicker closed and open again as she tries to familiarize herself with her surroundings and remember who she is. She pushes the doctor's hand off of her wrist and moves her hand to her stomach.

"Oh God Booth she remembers."

"It's unlikely she's aware of anything at the moment. Please just wait outside."

"I can't leave my wife." Booth cries.

"Please Mr Booth this isn't helping her." the doctor states.

Reluctantly Angela and Booth make their way outside and fall into each others arms allowing themselves to cry. Both are ecstatic that their wife and best friend is finally awake but they are also fighting sadness at the thought of everything that they have lost and everything that may still be lost in the process of recovery.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Chapter 9 for you. Please don't kill me for the harshness because I thin this is how someone might feel in a situation like this...**

* * *

_**September 27**__**th**__**, five hours since Temperance opened her eyes.**_

"Mr Booth."

"Is she ok? Can I go and see her now? Does she remember anything?"

The doctor smiles weakly and Booth's heart breaks even further. He closes his eyes and allows the tears to silently fall as he finds the strength to face what life has dealt his way. Angela squeezes his hand gently and wipes her own tears away.

"She's very emotional. Our psychiatrist is working with her now to determine how deep the memory loss is. She is aware that she is married and has a step-son and a daughter but it seems recent events are unknown to her. Medically she is making good progress, her stats are good, she is responding well to the removal of her breathing apparatus and a scan showed the swelling has reduced significantly."

"How recent are we talking about?"

"She doesn't remember why shes here."

"Has she mentioned…." he swallows and clears his throat, choking back the tears.

"No I don't think she remembers."

He runs his hand through his tangled dark hair and sighs.

"I don't know what to do. I'm not sure if this makes it easier or harder to deal with. If she'd of remembered then she would be hysterical right now and recovery would be a real struggle but having to find the words is impossible."

"Either way it would have been difficult. This may be temporary loss or permanent. You'll have to find the right moment to tell her."

"The longer I leave it the harder it's going to be, right?"

"Only you can be the judge of that Mr Booth. I'll be in my office if you have any questions."

"Thank you. Can I go in?"

"You may but be patient."

"I will. Thank you doctor."

The doctor nods and heads off down the corridor leaving Seeley to compose himself and walk into the room. Angela gives him a quick hug and steps aside.

"I'll go get a coffee, give you two sometime alone."

"You don't have to."

"I do." she smiles gently and slowly walks away, looking back over her shoulder as she goes. She catches a glimpse of his sadness and closes her eyes praying for a miracle.

As Seeley enters the room both his wife and the psychiatrist look towards the doorway. One gives him a warm smile and a look of sympathy, the other looks right through him, like he's not even there. He takes a step backwards and leans against the glass panel allowing his tears to fall more freely than ever before. He decides to stay outside and just listen, unable to see her cold stare and blood shot eyes.

"So Temperance, what can you tell me about your daughter?"

Brennan tries to talk but no words come out, she tries again and raises her arms in frustration. The psychiatrist smiles weakly and places Temperance's hand on her neck wound.

"Remember what the doctor said. Press down gently when you want to talk."

"How…how long until I…..I can talk properly?" she asks with tears in her eyes.

"Soon. It'll be sore for a while but it'll heal and you'll be able to talk as normal. The pressure is just to stop air leaking through the wound from the breathing tube."

"How long?"

"It's hard to say. The doctor said it could be days, maybe weeks. If it doesn't start to heal they'll surgically close the wound. When you're ready try to tell me about your daughter."

"Chelsea Angela Booth. That's…."

She takes a deep breath before continuing.

"That's her name….I….We…named her…after…"

A slight pause is taken to overcome the soreness clutching at her throat.

"After my best friend." She smiles slightly at the memory.

"And how old is your daughter?"

Temperance thinks for a few minutes desperately trying to remember. She thinks back to meeting Booth, to marrying him, to giving birth to their child all with ease but she suddenly becomes aware that she has no idea how many years ago that was. Tears prick at her eyes and she removes her hand from her neck in irritation.

"Temperance?"

Tears flow down her pale cheeks as she stares coldly in front of her. She moves her hand back to her neck and turns to the psychiatrist.

"Get out." she tries to shout but it's much more of a whimper.

"Temperance, please calm down. It's okay if you can't remember, it's only natural. We can skip that question and come back to it later."

"I'd…like…you…to….leave…NOW."

The psychiatrist stands and collects her paperwork before making her way towards the door.

"I'll come back later, you get some rest."

Booth grabs the psychiatrists arm as she walks past him in the corridor.

"What the hell are you doing to her? Look what you've done to her."

"It is all part of the healing process. Questions like that will help her to jog her memory and to remember things. I know it's difficult but it will get easier I promise."

"Mr Booth?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please let go of my arm?"

Booth releases her arm from his grip and pulls his own arm back as if he's just been burnt. He remembers back to the kid on the bike and his wife's words.

"_You need to think about what you've just done. Did you really think Chelsea seeing the man she adores beating up a teenager was going to help the situation?"_

"_No…I…. I wasn't thinking."_

"_No you weren't. I'm disappointed in you Booth."_

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper."

"It's ok really. There was no harm done."

"No it's not okay, I'm just one big walking talking disappointment. There's no wonder why she looked right through me."

"Maybe we should talk, situations like this are very hard for a family to deal with."

"No offense but I don't need to talk."

Booth runs his hand through his hair again and turns to walk away. He knows he should really talk about the pain he's feeling and that the psychiatrist was only trying to help but he's only a fragment of his former self. The strong FBI agent is nothing without his partner in crime.

_**October 29**__**th**__**, 14:31pm**_

The soreness in her throat had subsided but had been replaced with a pain much deeper and darker. Temperance Brennan-Booth had remembered. She'd remembered her husband's concern at leaving that morning, she'd remembered putting Chelsea down for a nap and she'd remembered coming down the stairs to find a tall scruffy looking man standing in her lounge.

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_I'm your worst nightmare." he laughed slightly and took a step closer to her._

"_You think you're clever do you? I don't have nightmares and I'm not scared of you."_

"_Oh you will be when I'm finished with you."_

"_Just take whatever you want, I'm not going to stop you."_

_She tried to remain calm and refrain from raising her voice, she didn't want him to know she had a daughter upstairs. If she couldn't protect herself she could at least protect her child. His strong laughter had distracted her from her thoughts._

"_I'm not here to rob you. You really don't know who I am do you?"_

"_No I don't."_

"_Damn if only I'd known that sooner I could have saved myself this visit."_

"_You can still leave, I won't report this."_

"_This?"_

"_This, whatever it is." She waved her arms in front of her to address whatever this situation might have been._

"_Sorry Sweetie there's no going back now."_

"_Please…." She moved her hand to her stomach in a lame attempt to protect her unborn child. She knew it was pointless but it was all she had. _

_He pulled a gun from his jacket and took two more steps towards her._

"_Please if you have to do this, shoot me in the head."_

"_So you want this to be over quickly?" _

"_I want my child to have a chance."_

"_How motherly of you." he laughed again and looked out towards the front lawn._

_Temperance saw her chance and turned to run from the room, she'd only just made it out of the lounge door when she felt his strong arms grab her from behind. She tried to pull away from him as he tightened his grip around her stomach. He lifted the gun to her head and released the safety catch._

"_Any last words?"She tried thinking of something to say to give her some more time but her mind went blank._

"_Could I just have a glass of water?"_

"_You're about to die and you want some fucking water? You won't be needing water where you're going!"_

"_Please." She pleaded with him. _

"_Okay, fine."_

_He dragged her to the kitchen, turned on the tap and pushed her head under it, she protested at the pain in her neck and whimpered slightly._

"_For fuck sake don't go complaining I gave you some water didn't I?"_

_He pulled her away from the kitchen and she tried to pull away once again and in that moment the gun went off. He moved quickly away from her, her hand moved to her stomach as blood oozed from the wound._

"_Shit!!Shit!! Just look what you made me do?!"_

_Temperance didn't answer as she stumbled backwards praying that the bullet had missed her child. _

"_You've left me no choice now."_

_With tears streaming down his cheeks he emptied the rest of his bullets into the woman before him. He watched her body jerk and fall, her head smashed against the door on the way down. He stood over her as her eyes flickered closed and her world went black. _

"My baby. Where's my baby??" she screamed at the doctor without any prior warning.

"Mrs Booth, your children will be in later." he answered calmly.

"Don't play games with me. Tell me where my baby is!"

"The baby…..he didn't make it."

"No. No don't tell me that."

"Mrs Booth…."

"I want to see him." she cries hysterically.

"Maybe your husband can take you to the grave later."

"Grave? The bastard buried him without me? I can't believe this."

"You were in a coma for almost 6 months, we couldn't hold the body for that long. I'm sorry."

Temperance rips the fluid line from the back of her hand and tries to get out of the bed. As she goes to stand her legs give way sending her into a heap on the floor. The two doctors try to lift her back into the bed but her hysterical movements prevent them from moving her.

" Go get the anesthetist."

One doctor leaves the room in a hurry leaving the other to prevent his patient from causing any more damage to herself. She screams abuse at the man trying to hold her arms down and cries for her lost child. Her heart is breaking into a million pieces that can never be put back together. She'd never wanted children, not once but she'd never wanted to get married either and then suddenly her life had changed and all she longed for was to have children running around the house and a dog with a stupid name jumping up at her for attention. Her life was never supposed to be this way and suddenly she finds herself wishing she'd never married the man of her dreams or had his children, at least then she'd have never had to experience the pain of losing a child.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long time in updating, the next chapter will be quicker I promise!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Temperance Booth is sitting in her hospital bed staring into nothingness. Waking up from the coma only brought her total sadness and she can't help but wish that she is still asleep and blissfully unaware of the loss of her own child. She thinks back to babies bones that she has examined in the past and thinks of the total sadness their families would have had to go through. She's thankful that most of the bones are so old that no family members remain to be told of the horrors and to experience the pain she is feeling now.

"Momma." Chelsea screams a little too loudly for Brennan's ears to handle.

"Hey Sweetie."

She sees her husband appear in the doorway with a coffee in one hand and a bunch of flowers in the other, she looks away from him to avoid any conflict between them. The last thing she wants is for her daughter to pick up on the tense atmosphere. She's struggling to forgive him for burying her son without her there, she knows she's being irrational and that they had no idea when she would wake up or even if she would wake up at all. She also knows that the hospital wouldn't hold a body for that long but her heart is breaking and redirection of anger to Booth seems to numb the pain a little.

"Momma, I missed you this much!" Chelsea states, throwing her arms as far apart as physically possible.

"I missed you too." She manages a weak smile.

"Are you coming home soon? Cause Daddy sure is hard to look after."

Temperance laughs at the horrified look on Seeley's face and feels her anger lessen.

"Seeley, are you going to stand in the doorway all day? Those flowers are going to die without water."

Chelsea giggles and Seeley turns a bright shade of red.

"Right, I'll just get a vase."

Seeley finds a vase and arranges the flowers as his wife and daughter giggle and catch up on everything they've been missing. He smiles and wonders if they can get back what they've lost.

"Come hold my hand."

Booth sits down and nervously reaches for his wife's hand, she entwines her fingers with his and lifts them to her lips, giving the back of his hand a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shouting, I said some horrible things to you and I didn't mean any of them. I understand you had to do what you did. You did a good job Seeley, I'm proud of you."

Booth almost chokes on his tears.

"I thought I'd lost you." He cries.

Temperance pulls his head to her chest and kisses his forehead gently. Their argument from several days before comes flooding back to her and she feels like a total bitch.

"_Hey gorgeous, I bought you some chocolates. The doctor said you should be able to manage to eat a couple, if not I'm sure Chelsea will finish them off."_

"_Do you honestly think chocolate is going to fix this?" _

_Booth was totally taken back by the coldness in his wife's voice. He hoped it was the soreness from the breathing equipment, the doctors had told them that her voice may take a while to return to normal if the vocal chords had become at all damaged. Deep down he knew she was angry and that there was nothing he could say to fix it. _

"_I…babe please, I don't understand why you are so angry. Do you blame me?"_

"_No. Of course I don't blame you. Did you ask that maniac to shot me?!"_

"_No."_

"_Well then. What I don't understand is how you could do this to me, how you could bury our son without me there. How? What the hell was going through your mind? Did you think I would be ok with it? Or were you simply just hoping that I never woke up? It would have been a hell of a lot easier for you then wouldn't it?!"_

"_Tempe stop it! You know that isn't true. I couldn't just leave him, he needed to be put to rest. We can have another ceremony together as a family, you can have your chance to say goodbye. I made them keep him around a little longer than they would have liked, I was praying you would wake up that first day to say goodbye to him. It killed me when you didn't and it killed me burying him without you. If I could have done it differently I would have."_

_She didn't answer him._

"_Tempe please you know I love you. I can't live without you. I went crazy the last few months trying to be a Mother and a Father, I don't think I did a great job but I tried so hard to protect them from all this. I just want our family back, back to how it was before. I know it can't be completely the same but as soon as you're healthy, we could try again."_

"_I don't want to try again. Nothing can replace him."_

"_I'm not saying we replace him, I'd never say that. I'm just saying we could have another, make our family complete."_

"_I need you to leave now." _

"_Temp…"_

"_Just go." She shouted at him. _

"I'm so sorry Seeley."

"Me too."

He lifts his head up and claims his wife's lips for the first time in five months.

"Ewww that's 'gusting!" Chelsea declares at her parents kissing.

They both laugh at their daughter.

"I can't wait to get you home."

Brennan playfully slaps her husband's arm.

"What? You'd rather I hadn't of missed you?"

She grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls his lips back to hers.

"No way."


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I said the next update wouldn't be as long but I wasn't counting on life getting in the way. Hope you enjoy. This chapter jumps ahead a little just to warn you....  
**

* * *

Chelsea crashes through the front door and throws her bag onto the hardwood floor in a fit of rage or maybe it would be more suitably named as a temper tantrum. The five year olds first day of school had not gone to plan and she is determined that it will not happen again. Her Mother comes running in behind her and manages to catch the front door before it slams. Her Father being totally unaware of his little girl's mood smiles at her as she burst into the kitchen.

"A there's my little princess. How was your first day at school?"

"Crap."

"CHELSEA ANGELA BOOTH!!!" Her Mother shouts from the doorway.

"Chelsea you know better than to use that language."

"But Daddy I was just telling the truth."

Booth smiles and pulls his daughter into his lap, giving her forehead a quick kiss.

"Well it's always good to tell the truth baby."

"Seeley Booth! You need to be tougher on her." His wife says in a rather agitated manner.

"Babe she's only five and she's right, at least she was being honest."

"She has you wrapped around her little finger."

"As do you."

Temperance shakes her head and walks through to the lounge leaving them alone.

"So my little princess why was school so 'crap'?" He makes sure that he whispers the last word to avoid world war three with his wife.

Chelsea giggles and playfully slaps his arm.

"You're naughty Daddy."

"Nothing wrong with being naughty every now and again."

"I'm not going to school tomorrow."

"Nice try sweetie, Daddy isn't that nice. What's so wrong with school?"

"It's boring!"

"It's boring? No way!" Booth pulls the best shocked face he can.

"If you don't believe me then you can go tomorrow."

"Daddy doesn't need to, I know school is fun. Didn't you draw some pictures or sing some songs?"

"Baby songs, for babies. I'm not a baby!"

"No you're not, you're a big girl!"

"And lunch was 'gusting!"

"What did you have?"

"Macaroni cheese."

"Ewwwww. Well maybe tomorrow Mommy could make you a nice sandwich to take."

"Hmmm" The little girl considers making a deal.

"Can I have chicken?"

"You sure can."

"And chips and some Oreos?"

"Whatever you want princess. So do we have a deal?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe not." The little girl calls over her shoulder as she leaves the room.

At dinner later that night Booth is concerned about his wife. He watches her pushing her food around the plate with her fork and reaches out to cover her hand with his.

"Babe is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking about today."

"Bad day at work?"

"Not bad, just it was strange being back there again."

" But you're happy to be back at work again right?"

"Sure. Don't worry there is no way I'm quitting to be a housewife."

Booth laughs and kisses her nose.

"I definitely can't imagine you as a housewife."

"That would slightly be out of character wouldn't it?!"

"More than slightly."

Brennan gets up and clears the table before starting the washing up, Booth slips his arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

"You fancy an early night?"

"I think we're gonna need one. I don't suppose she's going to want to go to school tomorrow."

"That's because she's stubborn like her Mother but on the good side she'll also do whatever her Daddy tells her too, just like her Mommy."

Brennan playfully hits him with a cloth.

"You better watch it or you'll be spending the night on the couch!"

The alarm clock sounds at 6am and Brennan gets up from her bed taking the sheet with her to cover her naked form.

"Hey what you do that for? I'm freezing."

Brennan smiles at her husband.

"You sure don't look cold."

She winks at him before walking into the bathroom. He looks at the alarm clock and wonders why his daughter hasn't run into the room screaming good morning like she normally does then it suddenly clicks. This is all part of the not wanting to go to school. He quickly gets up and gets dressed before going to convince his little girl that she needs to go to school.

"Chelsea are you awake?"

He sits down on the bed and pulls back the covers slightly, the little girl brings her hand up to her face to cover the small smile spreading across her face.

"Ah so you're pretending to be asleep?"

"Don't make Daddy have to tickle you."

"Okay then, don't say I didn't warn you."

Booth begins to tickle her setting her off into a fit of giggles.

"And here's me thinking my little girl was actually sleeping."

"Daddy stopppppppp."

"But I don't want to."

"Will you stop if I go to school?"

"Maybe." He stops tickling her for a second.

"Maybe not." He mutters as he begins tickling her again.

Brennan stands in the doorway and laughs at her family rolling around on the bed laughing, she shakes her head and holds up two lunchboxes.

"Mommy has two very nice lunches both of which she'll be eating herself if you two aren't in the car in ten minutes."

Seeley and Chelsea suddenly stop and jump off the bed running out of the room and down the stairs.

"Chelsea." Temperance calls after her daughter.

"Going to school in your Pj's is not a cool look."

"Buuuutttttt Mom if I stop to get changed you'll eat my lunch!"

"Oh God, she's turning into a mini you. I've finally got you making jokes and then our daughter turns into you." Booth shouts up the stairs.

"Seeley Booth just wait until I get my hands on you!"


End file.
